galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union Laws
Union Laws (excerpt) A set of laws made, approved and ratified by the United Stars Assembly. Union Laws are binding for all Union members, citizens and beings residing within the boundaries of the United Stars. The so called Prime Laws are to protect the rights of any sentient being. Preamble We, the intelligent life-forms of the United Stars of the Galaxies determined: To reaffirm faith in the fundamental sentient life-form rights, in the dignity and worth of intelligent life-form persons, to the equal rights of male and female and of planetary social systems large and small, and To establish conditions under which justice and mutual respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of interplanetary law can be maintained, and To promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, And to these ends: To practice benevolent tolerance and live in peace with one another as good neighbors, and To unite our strength to maintain galactic peace and security, and To ensure by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods that armed force shall not be used except in the common defense, or by Grand decission of the Assembly of Representatives To combine resources for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all sentient life-forms, Have resolved to combine our efforts to accomplish these aims. Accordingly, the respective social systems, through representatives at the Assembly of the United Stars on Pluribus Unum, who have exhibited their full powers to be in good and due form, have agreed to these Articles of Federation of the United Stars of the Galaxies, and do hereby establish a multi cultural organization to be known as the United Stars of the Galaxies. The fundamental Rights of ever sentient being are # Right to live and to defend ones life. # Right to procreate # Right to self-determination # Right to liberty # Right to due process of law # Right to freedom of movement # Right to freedom of thought # Right to freedom of religion # Right to freedom of expression # Right to peaceably assemble # Right to freedom of association # Right to privacy Amentment 1 - Added by Union Vote in 2229 and annually ratified at Union Week: Rights are assured by the community ' Rights and privileges granted to individuals by the assurance of all also carry duties and it is the oppinion of the United Stars of the Galaxies expressed by its citizens and codified in this Amentment; that these fundamental rights can only be granted and secured if all Union members combine their strength against enemies foreign and domestic. Therefore these fundamental rights are only guaranteed to Union Citizens. The United Stars will make all efforts to observe these fundamental rights to Non Citizens. Amentment 2 - Added by Union Vote 2229 and annually ratified at Union Week: '''The right to be heard. ' Every union citizen has the right to be heard and can demand to address the Union Assemly. to this effect an independent Organization shall be created that will be available to any Union Citizen to aid and support the individuals concerns and make it possible this Citizen can make use of this right. Amentment 3 - Added by Union Vote 2229 and annually ratified at Union Week: '''Right to Education It is the oppinion of the United Stars of the Galaxies expressed by its citizens and codified in this Amentment, that with rights and privileges come obligations to the community: Every Union Citizen has the right to Education and recieve the same chances in an Education System that is open to all. Category:Diplomacy & Policies Category:Union Law